Weapons
In DayZ: Breaking Point, there is a vast multitude of weapons and gear available to players. Would readers kindly edit this page and expand it? (Please check your grammar) 'Melee' Melee weapons are the most basic weapons available in DayZ, found practically everywhere. Melee weapons are great for ammo conservation and to remain quiet when exploring towns as they don't attract alot of attention from both Players and Zombies. In most cases, Melee weapons can also break the legs of a player when attacking with one but it also relies on the player getting as close as possible. *Crowbar *Hatchet *Machete 'Sidearms:' Sidearms in general are perhaps the most commonly encountered firearm in DayZ: Breaking Point. Next to Melee weapons, Sidearms are frequently encountered in Chernarus found in a myriad of different locations. They exist in three different forms which are Handguns, Magnums and PDW's. Handguns are normally semi-automatic, meaning it will fire with every pull of the trigger and are chambered in either 9x19mm Parabellum/Luger or .45 ACP, with some unique exceptions. Handguns offer high capacity, rapid fire rate, low recoil and low noise in exchange for damage and range. They are also fairly common in this respect. Magnums refer to large caliber handguns that fire powerful rounds capable of inflicting immense damage for a sidearm. They often are accurate, powerful with good range but they have their downsides with their rarity, recoil, loud gunshot noise and limited magazine capacity. In addition, the immense damage inflicted by Magnums have the potential to break the bones of players almost instantly and have a high chance of that player being knocked out. PDW's refer to a class of sidearms clashed with sub-machine gun traits having the option to fire semi-automatic and fully automatic. While this gives the weapon a high rate of fire and a large magazine capacity ideal as a backup weapon for close quarters, it's downsides are it's inaccuracy over range, generally low power, high recoil and rarity, in addition to it's high ammunition usuage. 'Handguns' *S&W Mk22* *Mk.22 SD* *P38* *Browning HP* *Beretta M9 *(same as M9 but different model) *Beretta M9 SD (Camo)* *Glock 17 *Glock 17 SD* *Glock 18* *SIG P226* *M1911 Old *Kimber M1911 SD* *USP Match* *USP SD* *TT33* 'Magnum' *Colt Python* *Colt Anaconda* *Taurus Raging Bull* *Desert Eagle* *Desert Eagle (Gold)* *Desert Eagle Modern* *Desert Eagle Modern Big Muzzle * 'PDW (Personal Defence Weapon)' *Vz61 Skorpion* *M93R Raffica* *Micro Uzi* *PDW *PDW SD *Intratec TEC9* 'Submachine Guns' Submachine Guns or abbrievated as SMG are a class of primary weapon which fire pistol rounds, intended for use in Close Quarters and to avoid the chance of over penetration. They often give traits similar to Sidearms, by having relatively low damage per shot and lack of range in exchange for low recoil, large magazine capacity, low noise and high accuracy. However unlike most sidearms, Submachine guns are noticeably rarer, often only appearing in Military facilities and buildings. *Bizon PP-19 SD *MP5A5 *MP5SD6 'Shotguns:' Shotguns are a class of primary weapon which can fire either a spray of pellets in a conical pattern or a single, heavy slug. Shotguns have their niche by being powerhouses at close to medium range, one of the few firearms capable of knocking players out, in addition to breaking the targets legs. An additional upside of Shotguns, is their ammunition variability, being able to switch between a short range option firing a spray of pellets, ideal for players up close or solid lead slugs which lend themselves to be useful for Zombies and Players at a longer range while still dishing out decent damage. Besides their immense power, they are often very loud, audible to both players and Zombies for very long distances and the rounds they fire drop considerably over a distance, leaving them to be close to medium ranged weapons only, additionally shotguns can be relatively rare barring low tier weapons such as the MR43 (Double Barrel Shotgun and the Winchester 1866 which are common in farm, residential and hunting loot spawns. *MR43 (Double Barrel Shotgun) *M1014 *Remington 870 (Flashlight) *Saiga 12K *Winchester 1866 'Assault Carbines' Assault Carbines refer to a class of primary weapons which have the traits of submachine guns and assault rifles. This in turn means the shorter overall size makes them being more effective in urban environments, where close to medium range fights are much more likely. The upside of this, is the compact nature of the sub-machine gun, while combined with the power and accuracy of an Assault Rifle gives Carbines a definite edge in close to medium range fire fights. The downsides are a less effective range than their larger cousins and they often suffer with an increase in bullet drop over range. Assault Carbines are, while rare, are much often the same in rarity as Assault Rifles. They are most common in Military loot spawns such as Barracks, ATC Towers and Hangers but can also spawn in Crash Site Loot Spawns. Unlike most Assault Rifles, Assault Carbines are capable of being found with such attachments like Suppressors, CCO (Aimpoint) sights, Holo Sights, Tactical Flashights and even Grenade Launchers in very rare cases. These attachments, barring the Grenade Launcher, lend them well to a close to medium range role suiting the weapons ideal nature in an Urban or close quarter environment. *AKS-74U *AKS-74U NSPU *M4A1 *M4A1 CCO *M4A1 CCO SD *M4A1 Holo (M203) *M4A3 CCO *G36K* *G36C* *G36C (Camo)* *G36C SD (Camo)* 'Assault Rifles:' Assault Rifles are a class of primary weapon which are largely select fire weapons capable of reaching targets out to medium or even long distances with accurate firepower. Assault Rifles give select fire capabilities often able to select between semi-automatic, single fire, burst fire or even fully automatic, rapid fire modes. This gives Assault Rifles an edge in various combat situations. Assault Rifles fire intermediate rounds, capable of penetrating light materials and inflicting moderate to high levels of damage over a good distance away. The downsides remain in less effective range over longer distances compared to Battle Rifles and Sniper Rifles and a fairly large bullet drop, in addition, most Assault Rifles while being relatively quiet can still attract large numbers of Zombies and alert other players in vicinity. Assault Rifles are occasionally found with a number of optics and attachments, in addition to a variety of close range optics as well as a few unique medium range magnified optics such as the ACOG Scope, SUSAT Scope, EClan Scope, multi zoom scopes and Nightvision Scopes. Other attachments include Sound Suppressors, Grenade Launchers and Foregrips. *AK-74 *AKS-74 Kobra *AK-107 GL *AEK-971 (Modern)* *G36A (Camo)* *G36K (RAS, Spectre, Desert)* *Galil AR* *HK33* *HK-416 CCO* *HK-416 Elcan* *HK-416 Holo* *M16A1 *M16A2 *M16A2 M203 *M16A4 ACOG *Mk16 CCO SD* *MK16 Holo* *MK16 Mk4CQ/T* *L85A2 ACOG GL* *L85A2 Holo* *L85A2 Holo GL* *L85A2 SUSAT* *ACR CCO (Black)* *ACR CCO (Desert)* *ACR CCO SD (Black)* *ACR CCO SD (Desert)* *ACR CCO SD (Woodland)* *ACR G33 (Woodland)* *ACR G33 M320 SD (Desert)* *ACR G33 M320 SD (Woodland)* *ACR G33 SD (Black)* *ACR G33 SD (Woodland)* *ACR HAMR (Desert)* *ACR HAMR SD (Winter)* *ACR HAMR SD (Woodland)* *ACR Holo SD (Black)* *ACR Holo SD (Desert)* *ACR HWS SD (Black)* *ACR HWS SD (Winter)* *ACR HWS M320 (Woodland)* *ACR HWS SD (Desert)* *ACR IRN (Woodland)* *ACR RCO (Desert)* *ACR RCO M320 (Woodland)* *ACR RCO SD (Black)* *ACR RCO SD (Desert)* *AKM *MPi-KS* *PM md. 65* *AMD-65* *Sa58P *Sa58V *Sa58V CCO *Sa58V RCO *Zastava M64A/B* *Zastava M70A/B* 'Battle Rifles' Battle Rifles are a class of primary weapon designed to fire full size rifle rounds.Unlike Assault Rifles, Battle Rifles are often limited to a bolt action or semi-automatic operation or a basic select fire system, comprising of semi-automatic and fully automatic fire modes only. Battle Rifles offer high damage and range, in exchange for high recoil, loud gunshot noise and low rate of fire. In addition, the large size rounds they fire can break legs and even knock out players with a direct hit and can penetrate vehicles and materials surprisingly well, however this gives the weapon a relatively small magazine size in return. Unlike Assault Rifles, most Battle Rifles are often always fitted with a number of medium range optical sights or none at all. *SKS* *Kar98k* *Kar98k GL* *Lee Enfield *M14* *M14 Aimpoint* (different than the M14 AIM. Though it has the same scope, it has greatly enhanced recoil) *M1SE1 Acog* *M1SE1 Tan Acog* *M1SE1 Tan Shortdot* *FN FAL 50.63* *FN FAL AN/PVS-4 *HK91 G3* *AG-3K* *HK G3A2* *HK G3A3* *HK G3A3 BUND* *HK G3A3 TGS* *HK G3A3 ZF (Black)* *HK G3A3 SG/1* (Scoped G3A3) *HK G3A4 (Black)* *SG 542* *SG-543* 'Sniper Rifles:' Sniper Rifles are a class of primary weapon that is frequently the most prevalent type of weapon most players will try to acquire. The large open landscape of Chernarus, lends itself necessary to have a long range weapon that can reach out and strike opponents from afar. Sniper Rifles are listed in three different groups, which are Designated Marksman Rifles, Bolt Action Rifles and Anti-Material Rifles. Designated Marksman Rifles also abbreviated as DMR's (not to be confused with the Weapon DMR) comprise mostly of Semi-Automatic sniper rifles, designed to hit targets between 100 to 800 meters away, offering a semi-automatic fire mode, large capable and unique benefits such as breaking legs and Knockouts as well as moderate penetration on light materials and vehicles. They are often outfitted with medium range scopes and multiple zoom scopes and bipods for enhanced accuracy when firing from the prone position. The downsides are the lack of their ability to function in close quarters due to the long range scopes and the skill required to operate one beyond the 800 meter range limit that most of their scopes allow. Bolt Action Rifles offer the highest accuracy in exchange for rate of fire and capacity. While most Bolt Action Rifles are capable of knocking players out as well as breaking legs, the slow rates of fire makes them more useful as a dedicated long range weapon. In addition, some Bolt Action Rifles are capable of 1 shot kills at long range and their scopes are designed for shooting at extreme range targets, compared to weapons like the DMR's. Anti-Material Rifles offer the most firepower of the Sniper rifles with the most range and the unique benefit of being able to damage military armored vehicles, the downsides of such weapons being that they are extremely loud, extremely rare with ammunition being almost non-existent and most importantly, so heavy that they often require a player to dump his/her backpack to prevent it from being destroyed after being equipped. 'Designated Marksman Rifles' *VSS Vintorez* *DMR *SR-25* *SR-25 SD* *Socom II SP* *M110* *M110 SD* (Deleted from the official Loot Tables) *M1SE1 SP* *M1SE1 Tan SP* *M1SE1 ACOG *M1SE1 ACOG (Tan) *M21* *Mk17 Sniper* *RSASS (Tan)* *RSASS SD (Tan)* *HK 417S* *Dragunov SVD-M 1P21* *SVD (Camo) *SVD NSPU *SVU* *CheyTac M200 *CheyTac M200 SD *M24 *M24 Black 'Bolt Action' *CZ 550 *CheyTac M200* *CheyTac M200 SD* *M24 *M24 Black* *M40A3* *M40A3 (Camo) *XM2010 (Desert)* *MSR (Desert)* *MSR NV (Desert)* (Deleted from the official Loot Tables) *MSR SD (Deleted)* from the official Loot Tables) 'Anti-Materiel' *KSVK* *M107 *AS50 'Launchers' Launchers are a unique class of weapons that launch explosive projectiles over range and are useful primarily against entrenched enemies, vehicles and fortifications. They exist in two types, Grenade Launchers and Rocket Launchers both are which are extremely rare to find. Grenade Launchers launch a low velocity explosive projectile, which normally arcs as it travels to the target, meaning that the weapon must be raised accordingly to score a direct hit over longer distances. In addition, Grenade Launchers have large blast areas capable of taking out multiple targets in a single hit but are highly ill-advised to use up close. Grenade Launchers are most commonly found attached to Assault Rifles but the M79 is unique in being the only standalone grenade launcher currently existing in DayZ: Breaking Point. All Grenade Launchers are capable of destroying light vehicles and concentrated groups of enemies however they are often limited to a single shot and make alot of noise when a player fires and after the grenade detonates. Grenade Launchers can also fire high intensity flares of various colors which are far brighter than any hand thrown flare and smoke grenades which detonate on impact as opposed to a gradually growing cloud of a hand thrown smoke grenade. Rocket Launchers are powerful and somewhat unique weapons, they take the Backpack slot, requiring a player to drop their backpack for their use but still allows them to use a primary weapon. Currently Rocket Launchers are extremely scarce, with ammunition almost non-existent and almost always taking two slots of inventory space, they generate alot of noise when fired and have a delay when equipping the weapon. They are primarily designed to be used against armored vehicles and fortifications. Most Rocket Launchers destroy vehicles in one hit or severely damage them to the point where they will explode after a short delay but only have small blast zones, making them ineffective versus personnel. This can be changed if they are loaded with fragmentation rounds (which currently only the RPG-7 is capable of). 'Underslung Grenade Launchers' *M203 *M320 *AG36 *GP30 *Mk13 'Rocket Launcher' *M136 AT4 'Explosives' Explosives are a series of hand thrown or placed weapons which are stored in the main inventory. They are then thrown or placed once selected (default key F''') and explode with a short time delay or are remotely detonated. Explosives come in two groups, '''Grenades and Charges. Grenades are typically hand thrown explosives which detonate 5 seconds after throwing, they have large blast zones once they have landed and deliver powerful explosive damage to all those caught in the blast zone. While difficult to use effectively, they can be used against vehicles with careful timing or thrown at enemies who are hiding behind cover. The downsides of Grenades is that they can bounce off surfaces, especially when throwing inside buildings, this however can advantageous by bouncing a grenade around a corner to kill an unsuspecting foe. Charges are normally very rare but powerful explosives, capable of demolishing buildings and vehicles. Currently, explosive charges can only be found in Military loot spawns at an extremely rare chance. Some can be remotely detonated or set on a timer, others require a specific activation. In both cases, Charges will almost instantly kill anything in a very large blast area, destroying buildings, vehicles and players and Zombies within the vicinity of the planted charge. Grenades *M67 Frag Grenade *M18 Smoke Grenade Charges *Satchel Charge 'Miscellaneous:' Miscellaneous Weapons are a unique class of weapon with no defining group but often special characteristics. They consist of both primary and sidearm based weapons and each have their own unique abilities. *Compound Crossbow *X26 Taser (Black)* *X26 Taser (Yellow)* Category:Weapons